With the popularity of the RGB-D (Red-Green-Blue-Depth) camera with low cost and the development of the real-time reconstruction technology, the automatic indoor scene reconstruction issue based on a mobile robot has drawn attention from fields of robotics and graphics, it is the development of these technologies which allows us to explore and reconstruct scenes at a larger scale and a greater complexity, which is widely used in various fields such as virtual reality, games, movies, service robots and auto drive and so on. As to scene reconstruction, in the conventional technology, it is merely individual object scanning or fixed camera scene exploration, the reconstructible space dimension is restricted.